


The iPod Thief

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: Gaung Hong takes Leo iPod, and Leo refuses to let him move until he gets it back.





	

“Give it back!” Leo yells chasing Guang Hong down the hallway.  

Gaung Hong whirls around, but keeps running backwards. 

“If I give it back, you’ll stop paying attention to me,” he says, pouting and waving Leo’s iPod around. 

He turns back around, but catches him around the waist and yanks him down to the floor with him. 

“Leo,” Gaung Hong complains, swatting his hands away to keep the iPod out of reach. 

“What?” Leo laughs, pressing a kiss to the side of Gaung Hong’s head, “I’m paying attention to you, just like you wanted.”

Leo struggles with a squirmy Gaung Hong, trying to pull him onto his lap. 

“No,” Gaung Hong says, prying Leo’s fingers off of his iPod, “You’re just trying to distract me, and take your iPod back. Then you’re going to listen to music for hours and not talk to me anymore.” 

Leo laughs again and kisses under his chin, “I’m still giving you attention, though.”

Gaung Hong huffs, and shoves the iPod down his shirt. Leo rolls his eyes and pulls Gaung Hong the rest of the way onto his lap. They bump noses and Leo grins. 

“I’m not giving it back,” Gaung Hong whispers, and Leo huffs another laugh.

“I didn’t expect you to,” he shrugs, “I’ll just have to keep you here until you decide to give it back.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Leo echoes. 

Gaung Hong shoves his face into the curve of Leo’s neck, to avoid maintaining eye contact. They sit in the hallway floor for a while, the only noise being the small sounds of content Gaung Hong makes at finally having all of Leo’s attention. 

Eventually, he pulls back and shifts his hips around. 

“Can you let me up? I have to pee,” Gaung Hong asks, blush dusting his cheeks and highlighting the light freckles there’s. 

“Not unless you give me the iPod back,” Leo teases, pressing his hand against the outline of the device under Gaung Hong’s shirt.

Gaung Hong shivers as the cold plastic presses against his warm stomach. 

“No,”  he pouts, hooking his arms around Leo’s neck and pushing himself closer. 

“You’re needy today,” Leo comments, affectionately running his hands down along Gaung Hong’s spine. 

“I’m needy _everyday_ ,” Gaung Hong corrects, squirming again. 

Leo hums and tickles Gaung Hong’s sides. 

“’Love your neediness,” he murmurs. 

“Then pay attention to meee,” Gaung Hong pouts, “and stop tickling me, I wasn’t kidding when I said I have to pee.” 

“I always pay attention to you,” Leo says, lightly dragging his nails across the bottom of Gaung Hong’s stomach.

Gaung Hong tenses when Leo’s fingers near the iPod, but he never touches it. 

“Not enough,” he murmurs, squirming his hips. “Seriously, Leo, I have to peeeeee.” 

“That’s because you want 24/7 attention and I need to _sleep,_ ” Leo laughs, running his thumb along Gaung Hong’s pouting lips, “and you can go pee, just give me the iPod back.” 

Gaung Hong groans and slumps against Leo’s chest. 

“Imagine how good it’d feel to go,” Leo murmurs against his ear, “All you have to do it is give me my iPod back.” 

“Not fair!” Gaung Hong complains, squirming against him, “not fair at all!” 

Leo laughs and moves his hands back to tickle Leo’s sides. 

“Stoop!”

“Give it back and I will,” Leo taunts, moving his fingers faster.

He feels Gaung Hong clench his thighs and try to pull them together, but Leo’s own legs block the way. Gaung Hong’s huffing laughs and whimpers against his neck, and Leo pulls Gaung Hong closer and squeezes him tight. 

“Love you,” he murmurs, kissing Gaung Hong’s ear.

Gaung Hong takes a few aggriavated breathes before huffing out, “Love you, to -oh.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and a new blush erupts on his cheeks. His thighs clench and unclench against Leo’s in a rhythmic motion. 

“What’s wrong?” Leo asks, gently stroking his thumb along the freckles on Gaung Hong’s cheek.

“Leaked a little,” Gaung Hong squeaks out, cracking an eye open. 

“Give me the iPod back and you can go the whole way,” Leo says, leaning closer to Gaung Hong’s face, “C’mon, think about it. All that pressure, just gone. It’d feel so good, and you know it.”

“ _Leo_ ,” Gaung Hong hisses, lightly and playfully slapping Leo’s arm. 

He leaks a bit more, and he blushes at the warm and moist feeling in his underwear. He jerks his hips forward and presses himself closer to Leo to keep the fluid back. 

“Just don’t think about it, and you’ll be fine,” Leo says, nonchalantly. “Just don’t picture finally letting go, and letting it all out. Don’t think about how good it would feel, or all the relief. Just don’t think about it.” 

Gaung Hong whimpers as he does just that. Even picturing a toilet is agonizing, and he wants the relief so bad he chokes out a sob.  

“Leo, _please_ ,” he cries, “Please, I have go so _bad_.” 

“Alright, fine,” Leo sighs, dropping his arms, “I’m not _that_ cruel. Go ahead and go.” 

Gaung Hong’s body takes it as _go ahead and start peeing_ , rather than _go ahead and go the bathroom, and_ then _start peeing._  

“No, nonono, no,” he whimpers, clutching onto Leo’s arms. 

“What?” Leo asks, worriedly rubbing Gaung Hong’s back, “What’s wrong?”

But then he feels it. The liquid gushing from Gaung Hong saturates his jeans as well, and pools around them in a steadily growing puddle. 

Gaung Hong sobs with a mixed feeling of relief and embarrassment.

 _Leo was right_ , his muddled thoughts supply, _it_ does _feel amazing to let go._

Gaung Hong drops his head against Leo’s collarbone, worn out and spent but sill pissing. Figuring there’s no stopping it now, Leo helps it along by gently rubbing Gaung Hong’s cramping abdomen. 

Both of their laps are completely wet and warm by the time Gaung Hong finishes, but their cool and gross feeling when Leo finally stops pressing reassuring kisses along the crown of Gaung Hong’s head.

“Feel better now?” he asks, slipping the iPod out of Gaung Hong’s shirt and tossing it far away from the puddle his boyfriend made. 

“I’m sorry,” Gaung Hong whimpers, instead of answering the question. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s okay,” Leo reassures, rubbing Gaung Hong’s back. “It’s my fault, I should’ve known that you’d be too stubborn to give it back; I should’ve let you up sooner.”   

Gaung Hong hears the words, but it doesn’t stop him from sniffling. 

“Come on,” Leo says, gathering Gaung Hong in his arms, “let’s go take a bath, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Gaung Hong says quietly, clinging onto his boyfriend. “… You still love me, right?”

“That’s the dumbest question you’ve ever asked me,” Leo says, stepping into the bathroom and setting Gaung Hong on the sink. “Of course I still love you, dummy.” 

Gaung Hong smiles and nods. “Okay.”


End file.
